


Untidy Meeting

by RaoDaos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoDaos/pseuds/RaoDaos
Summary: Just an idea to get out of my head of the immediate scene after the ending of episode 116 from a mostly Yasha and Beau perspective...so spoilers up to that episode obviously.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Untidy Meeting

_“My apologies; you’ve arrived early. I was hoping to tidy up a bit.”_

Yasha was frozen; and not because of the sub zero cavern they were in. They’d made their way down the bloody hallway and were standing at the recently opened doorway that led into the strangely lit room, but she found that as soon as that voice made its way to her ears, her legs could move no further. For a split second, she wished that she could just go back to being a floofy eagle. She thought she could do this, she told herself she could do this, but now that she was staring down the edge of the blade, she found that maybe she actually _couldn’t_ do this. She resigned herself to never seeing Molly again, to never hearing his voice again, and while the figure before them was most certainly _not_ Mollymauk, Yasha knew that for sure now, she still felt an explosion in her chest that radiated through all of her limbs at the sound of that accented voice. She was frozen in her spot, mouth slightly agape. She watched as one by one, the rest of the Nein slowly made their way past her and into the room; she felt the light touch of the blue tiefling’s hand on the small of her back as she made her way past, trying to reassure Yasha. The barbarian felt the very edges of her mouth twitch in a slightly upwards motion, but she still couldn’t get herself to move. Just as she was questioning if she could just participate in this “conversation” from back where she stood, she felt a presence at her side. Yasha glanced over just in time to watch Beau look down as she reached out for her hand, interlocking their fingers before giving it a small squeeze and looking back up at her, a seriousness in her eyes that was accompanied with the softness that Yasha had surprisingly begun to expect from the small monk. 

A slight smirk graced the corner of Beau’s mouth as she looked up into the wide eyes of the aasimar next to her; she’d seen the change in Yasha’s posture and just knew she was having a harder time than the rest of them at the moment. Make no mistake, Beau was horrified by what she just witnessed, though still completely in the dark about what it _was_ they’d all actually seen, but her need to reassure the woman next to her was more pressing. She made sure the taller woman wasn’t going to break the eye contact before she spoke. “I’m...I’m right here with you, Yash. We can do this, I promise.” It had been hard for her to hear Molly’s voice again after so much time, after only hearing it in her head. It was different when it was coming out of this other person, there was decidedly no actual _Molly_ behind the way this...figure spoke, but it’d still sent a chill down her spine all the same. She could only imagine how Yasha was feeling right now. A small smile formed on her face when the barbarian gave her hand a soft squeeze back and shakily nodded her head. 

“Thank you, Beau.” It was whispered, and shaky as Yasha took a small breath to push back the wall of tears that were threatening to fall. She was afraid; there was no other way around it. Afraid of who this person was, afraid of what they wanted with her family, afraid of how deadly they all could sense he was...afraid of losing someone again. She looked into the bright blue eyes next to her and felt herself sending up a small prayer that things didn’t go immediately south and that every one in their group made it out of this room alive...especially the one next to her. She saw a small nod in the direction of the center of the room from the smaller woman and felt her gently tug on their still clasped hands; Yasha felt her legs begin to work as she followed Beau into the room, she would follow Beau anywhere if the monk asked her to. She smiled faintly when they caught up with the rest of the group and Beau released their hands so she could come to stand directly in front of Yasha, putting herself between the aasimar and the purple tiefling they’d been cautiously approaching. 

“Come, let's have ourselves a little chat, aye?” The red eyed figure beckoned them forward, holding his hand up to his friends so they would stay where they were slightly behind him. “Welcome, we’ve been expectin’ ya...though ya have made it through the caverns a touch bet faster ‘en we were thinkin’ ya would.”

Beau wanted to speak, but she was feeling wound too tight at watching this figure, who looked like her dead friend, and spoke like him...mostly...but just...wasn’t him. She locked eyes with Fjord, nodding at him slightly which prompted him to clear his throat. 

“Ahem, ye-yes...well, we can certainly hold our own when traversing dangerous...terrain.” Fjord’s yellow eyes darted amongst his friends for a second before turning back to the figure they still had not learned the actual name of. “We...are the Mighty Nein, though it seems you already know a bit about us...can I ask...what do you call yourselves?” The purple tiefling seemed to ignore his question altogether as Fjord watched something out of the corner of his eye glow red; not multiple spots like before, but a singular area on the back of his hand. He turned when he heard the sound of Jester gasping; he could see the stranger step towards her as her eyes went red and he cocked his head as if unsurprised. 

“So _you’re_ the little devil that was spying on me…” He turned his head the other way as the smaller tiefling’s eyes returned to normal, looking her directly in them.

Jester could feel herself breathing heavy as she returned to the present. Once Not-Molly’s eyes were on her, she was thrown into memories of random conversations with Molly...then suddenly she was re-watching what she saw in her most recent scries on the purple stranger. She could feel a tightness in her chest the entire time and she knew that he was watching what she saw. When she came to, she was looking up into the red eyes that used to be her friend and nodded sadly in response to his statement. “Yes, well...I thought you might be my friend…” 

The stranger tutted at the little blue one. “Well...sorry to be disappointin’ ya, but not to despair, we can still be friends, little one.” He brought one hand up to slightly pinch and nudge just under her chin, not missing the way the tall green one stepped closer to her as he turned to survey the rest of this group before him. As he took a step to the side, he noticed a dark skinned woman with bright blue eyes that followed his every move, but it was the much taller woman, standing behind the first that truly caught his attention. She was looking at him with an expression that was too interesting to pass by, a mix of sorrow and anger. He deftly sidestepped the shorter woman and came to stand right next to the one behind. “Somethin’ on yer mind darlin’?” 

Yasha could only narrow her eyes at him. How was she meant to do this? To interact with this person...to eventually fight this person? This person standing in front of her was not her friend, she _knew_ that...but this...this person was addressing her with her friend’s face, speaking to her in a crude warping of her friend’s voice. Molly died trying to get to _her_ and she never got to say goodbye; she’d woken up next to a hastily buried body and a coat that would eventually be left behind, forgotten along with everything else that made Molly who he was, to be replaced by this person standing before her. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest as her mouth began to move on its own. “Do you really not know us at all?” Her voice was quiet, she wasn’t sure anyone other than the stranger and Beau heard the question, seeing the monk’s posture shift slightly when she heard it. She watched as a lavender eyebrow arched slightly before she felt herself let out a small cry as he entered her mind; the room she was standing in disappearing and giving way to her memories instead. Memories of her lost and scared, of finding employment at the circus, of her time spent with Molly, the colorful tiefling that helped her begin to find a way out of her grief and sorrow with his ever present smirk and his contagiously loose view of the world around them. _'Interesting…’_ She could hear his voice in her mind...only it wasn’t _his_ voice and when the sickening sound of the amalgamation of the best friend she ever had and the cruel stranger she was now in the presence of seeped into her consciousness, her memories warped, leaving her confused and debilitatingly sad. The images moved faster for a moment and she could feel the vice grip tightening around her heart; it was almost as if this stranger in charge of her mind wanted to make sure these last few seconds felt as painful and intrusive as they were, just so she knew he could. When she finally came out of it, she could feel tears streaming down her face and as her shoulders slumped, she could hear Beau; she wasn’t yelling, but Yasha could hear the serious shake in her voice as she spoke. 

“ _Listen man_...don’t...don’t _do_ that...not to her...please.” _Don’t make me do something stupid._ Beau mentally prepared herself to lunge at this mother fucker if he tried to touch Yasha, she could already feel energy begin to vibrate through her body as she continued to try and remain outwardly calm. She held one hand out in front of her, trying to seem passive though she had a sense that he could already tell her true feelings anyway; her other hand was placed firmly on Yasha’s back as the tall aasimar continued to slump, her breathing still labored after...whatever the fuck it was that’d just happened to her. Blue eyes darted to Yasha’s face for a split second, checking on her state before returning to look at the tiefling in front of them. “We...we came here to talk...and to listen...so just...just tell us why it is that you wanted us to come here. Okay?” She knew it was coming, being able to infer from Jester's and Yasha’s reactions what he’d done, but it still felt like she couldn’t brace herself against the intrusion of her mind. She was suddenly and jarringly thrust into her own memories and thoughts, both simultaneously taking over everything around her; it was all just...Yasha. Zooming past her was every single moment she’d stopped and noticed the taller woman; every time she so much as _thought_ about her. This guy was fucking terrifying. She could feel his presence, knew he now held this information; she felt sick knowing he had a front row seat to everything she’d been keeping so close to her chest. They needed to be careful. When Beau finally came out of it, she was hunched over with her hands on her knees for support; her skin was clammy and she was panting, trying to regain her breath. She sucked in air as she heard a soft _‘Beau?’_ from the concerned, but still recovering barbarian before she heard a small chuckle...from the man of the hour as he stepped back up to her. 

“I suspected as much...Beau, was it?” 

The monk stood back up on now slightly shaky legs, nodding at him as he made one more step into her space, looking her right in the eyes. Beau reamined unmoving. 

Red eyes glanced at the taller, quieter woman next to them briefly before turning back to the defiant blue eyes in front of him. “Is this _really_ the place to be bringin’ the woman you so desperately love? It’s quite treacherous out here... _anythin’_ can happen.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a challenge at the shorter woman. 

Beau knew his words were meant to _sound_ casual, but she could hear the threat in them and it sent a shockwave of rage through her entire body so powerful it caused her physical pain when she didn’t immediately just let loose on the fucker, but she knew she couldn’t. She knew it would risk everyone, especially Yasha at this point, and she just couldn’t do that, it couldn’t be her; and she suspected he had an inkling she would be the best one to try and provoke. She couldn’t let that happen. So she took a deep breath, and once again positioned herself between Yasha and...whoever the fuck this guy was now, drawing a small knowing smile from the stranger. She didn’t care; because he was right about a couple of things: she _desperately_ loved Yasha, and they were in _really_ dangerous territory right now. She suspected he also knew that she would do literally anything to keep the woman behind her safe and so she stood her ground as a physical barrier between Yasha and anything in this room that would aim to cause her pain. Beau suddenly felt a completely different kind of shockwave through her body as a large warm hand found its place on her hip as she stepped into place. She felt Yasha give her a reassuring squeeze before she continued with this cruel creature who walked and spoke with the body of their dead friend, emboldened by this new touch. Her voice was calmer than she’d ever heard it. “She chooses for herself where she goes…” Beau felt Yasha’s hand flex again when she didn’t refute his statement about her love for the aasimar. “And we look out for each other...but all of that is besides the point. We are here...all of us...with open minds, and we want to know what it is you guys are all about...we aren’t interested in fighting you right now, we just want to know what the hell we are all doing out here.” Beau could feel her heart pumping rapidly in her chest as she waited, not breaking eye contact with the figure in front of her, trying to draw all of the warmth and strength she could from the stabilizing touch of the woman she loved still on her hip. The seconds crept on like hours  
until a devilish grin spread across the tall tiefling’s face. 

He spun in his spot, thrusting one hand in the air as he shouted to the group, his smile widening. “Alright, alright, enough fun...let me just show you then…”


End file.
